scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted House Hang-Up
The Haunted House Hang Up is the sixth episode in the second season of "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" Plot Mystery Inc. are headed to a rock festival down some deserted backroads when they run into a farmer who warns them about a haunted mansion up ahead. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby head up to the mansion where a headless spectre roams the grounds and the gang must find out who is behind it and why. ﻿ Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Shaggy cruise down a wooded backroad towards a rock festival when they pull up to a farmer on the road who says his name is Asa Shanks. He informs them there is a fork in the road and to take the long way, because the short way leads past the haunted mansion. To Scooby and Shaggy's horror, the gang head for the mansion to investigate. The van overheats and Shaggy and Scooby go look for water in an old well. But a white-sheet "ghost" floats up out of the well and the gang doubts Shaggy and Scooby's story. Realizing there is no bucket in the well, the gang heads inside the mansion after seeing a light. Entering, they are chased away by a floating candle. Then the gang find a small parlor with a painting of a man named Jefferson Stillwall pointing to something. The head goes missing off the painting, only saw by Shaggy and Scooby and again, the gang doubts them. They hear a knocking noise and they follow it to a room with an empty box with a wooden head inside. The curious clan follow footprints and end up splitting up to follow different footprints. Velma, Scooby and Shaggy stumble into a dark room and find the headless spectre! Aided by cheesy pop music- the spectre chases the three around the house until they crash through a window and fall down into the well, finding a hidden passage. Fred and Daphne find a bedroom with an old diary with an entry stating "Marching men in single file hide the secret. Stillwall shows the way." Then, they find a trapdoor that leads into a fruit cellar. The passage that Velma, Shaggy and Scooby find lead to the fruit cellar and the gang reunites. In the cellar, they find canisters of helium and a jar of balloons. They deduce the ghost in the well was just a sheet covered over a helium-filled balloon. Velma concludes that the diary refers to a line of columns and the painting of Stillwall in the parlor must be pointing to a specific column. But the painting points to the greenhouse. Shag and Scoob enter the greenhouse and find the spectre. Pursued, they run into the well and fly up on the balloons. Shaggy, Scooby and the spectre crash into the henhouse and the headless spectre is unmasked as Penrod Stillwall, descendant of Jefferson Stillwall He made up the spectre to scare people away so he could search for the treasure. The gang hear the thumping noises again coming from the attic and Fred and Shaggy go up into the attic to see a man wearing a sheet, chopping the walls of the attic with an axe. Fred and Shaggy chase him outside and the sheeted-figure crashes into a column, making it collapse. The sheeted figure is revealed as Asa Shanks. He was looking for the treasure also. Scooby reveals the treasure from inside the column and the gang decided someone moved the painting. Triva Goofs Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 2 Category:Stub Category:Image Required Category:Infobx Needed